Moonlit Water, Soft Summer Wind
by NotLaura
Summary: My Entry for Graceful Sora's Taiora Summer Love contest. Tai and Sora are perfectly content with their relationship, what what does it take to push them that extra step towards romance? (Taiora, Some Kenyako, Hints of Mimoe and Takari)


Author's Note: This is for Graceful Sora's Summer love Taiora contest. I think it's actually kinda sweet *soft smile* Mainly Taiora but has some Kenyako, and tiny hints of Mimoe and Takari. I'm pretty proud of this actually *smiles again* Reviews would be SUPREMELY appreciated. *makes sad puppy dog eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never have, never will.  
  
Moonlit Water, Soft Summer Wind  
  
By: Laura  
  
The small lake stretched out in front of Sora, and she smiled, dangling her legs off the dock, her toes mere centimetres from the water. It was such a beautiful summer day, and she couldn't have wished to be anywhere else. To celebrate her return to Japan, Mimi had taken all of the digidestined, both new and old, to a gorgeous cabin for a weekend.  
  
Sora smiled again as she surveyed the lovely surroundings. In the lake, not far from her, Davis and TK appeared to be drowning eachother while Kari and Cody watched, smirking. Mimi was lying on the beach nearby, trying to get a tan, while Joe and Izzy sat nearby, discussing something. The soft chords of Matt's guitar could be heard from somewhere in the forest, in the soft grass field next to the cabin, Ken was attempting to teach Yolei some of his soccer moves.  
  
To Sora, it was incredibly idyllic and peaceful. She had come to love all of the people around her, and accepted their quirks with open arms. They were all diverse, all similliar, and all wonderful. She smiled faintly, pointing her toes so they could skim across the surface of the water.  
  
There was only one digi-destined that she couldn't see from her vantage point on the dock. Taichi Kamiya. Her faint smile became larger as her mind drifted to thoughts of the boy who had won her heart from the moment he threw up in her hat. Her young heart filled with love whenever she envisioned his playful smirk.   
  
How she could be so completely smitten with one boy baffled her at times. Wasn't she at an age where she was to have fun, and try new things? Aparently adventure wasn't what Sora's heart wanted, it longed for the contentment and familiarity that Tai offered it. She knew every inch of his face, every secret he held inside of him, every fear he kept bottled away. It amazed her, how easy it was to love him.  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
Her thoughts snapped back and she smiled up at the boy standing on the dock beside her. "Hey Tai."  
  
He gave her one of his grins before joining her on the edge of the dock. "Here, I thought you might like a popsicle." He said, offering her half of the orange one he was eating.  
  
She smiled as she took it from him, her hand lingering for the breifest of moments against his. "Thanks."  
  
That's what their relationship was built on, breif moments. No heartfelt kisses or passionate expressions of love, they merely had the breif moments where one would let their love towards the other shine. They both knew how the other felt, despite never having said so, they just hadn't ever felt the need to act on it. They were perfectly content with where they were.  
  
They sat there in silence with their popsicles, feet dangling off the side of the dock. The contentment Sora felt when she was around him enveloped them both, as they watched the others.  
  
Davis and TK had given up on drowning eachother, and along with Kari and Cody, were engaged in a rowdy game of Marco Polo. Mimi had joined Joe and Izzy's conversation, and over in the field, soccer had been long forgotten as Ken and Yolei laughed, and ran in a game resembling tag, but involving far more body contact. The soft hum of Matt's guitar remained constant, providing a soothing atmosphere to the summer activity.  
  
From her place on the beach, out of Sora and Tai's earshot Mimi sighed. "Aren't they just adorable?" She murmured, watching the pair eat their popsicles.  
  
Izzy arched an eyebrow, but said nothing, and Joe merely frowned. "I hope they're wearing sunscreen." He offered, finally.  
  
Mimi turned her head to smile at the blue-haired boy. "Oh Joe..." She said softly. "Sometimes you can be so..." She trailed off, unsure of what word she was looking for.  
  
Izzy eyed his friends and sighed silently. "I think I'll go find Matt, I want to talk to him about something." He said lamely, rising.  
  
Nearly oblivious, Mimi nodded slightly and continued studying Joe, who in turn was turning redder with each passing moment. After the redhead left, her grin widened. "Lets go swimming, Joe." She said softly.  
  
He blinked. "Swimming?"  
  
Mimi nodded, and reached over, removing his glasses.  
  
Joe blushed further.  
  
Yolei burst into giggles as she watched the scene on the beach, taking a break from whatever game she and Ken had been playing.  
  
He stood beside her, glancing at Joe and Mimi skeptically. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh Ken, you're so unromantic." Yolei complained, her eyes shining with mirth. "It's adorable."  
  
"What is?" He was still confused.  
  
"Joe and Mimi!" She exclaimed. "And Sora and Tai too, for that matter." She motioned to the two who were sitting in silence on the dock with their popsicles.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Yolei turned to face him, a look of exasperation on her face. "They're in love!" She stated dreamily. "Haven't you ever felt that sweetness of first love?" The irony of asking this question of her own first love burned in her chest.  
  
He looked at her quizically for a moment. "Yeah, I have." He admitted finally, suddenly finding the water incredibly interesting.  
  
"Really?" Yolei questioned, suddenly curious.  
  
Ken shrugged. "If by that you mean have I ever felt so entirely content around someone that all my insecurities and hesitations melt away with her smile, then yeah, I have felt it."  
  
Over on the dock, Sora suddenly let out a delighted squeal. "Tai, look!" she exclaimed, pointing out over the lake. The sun had turned the clear water beautiful shades of gold and red, and right in front of her eyes a shimmering fish jumped, twisting in the air, before cutting back underneath the safety of it's watery home.  
  
Tai smiled, unconsciously shifting closer to her. "That was pretty neat." He admitted, then noticed her popsicle stick. Gently touching her hand, he removed it from her fingers. "I'll go toss these in the garbage."  
  
Sora watched him retreat towards the cabin, and leaned back against the dock, her feet still skimming the surface of the water. Above her, the sun still shone brightly.  
  
******  
  
Matt placed the last bundle of wood atop the pile. "There, that's enough, right?" He glanced at Mimi.  
  
She shrugged. "I've never built a bonfire before" She admitted. "I've only seen other people do it."  
  
Night had fallen over the lake, and Sora glanced over at the water. The reflection of the moon cast a beautiful light over the surface of the indigo water. She pulled her knees to her chest and watched as Matt and Izzy attempted to light the bonfire.  
  
She could feel Taichi beside her. He was leaning back against his forearms, watching the preparation of the fire with equal interest. Cody was lying on his stomach, observing. Joe was seated beside Mimi, seemingly unaware of how their hands were touching. Kari and TK were huddled under a blanket, as Davis watched from the other side of the fire. Yolei was on the back, watching the stars. Ken was cross-legged beside her, entranced by her face rather than the shining light above her.  
  
Everything lit up for a moment as Izzy struck a match, and he and Matt were finally able to light the small bonfire. The twelve chosen children sat around it, and for a moment the cracking embers and lightly lapping waves were the only sounds.  
  
Matt lifted his guitar into his lap and started playing a bonfire song. Soon everyone had joined in happily. Sora shivered gently as they sang, and without a second thought Tai pulled his sweatshirt off and handed it to her. She smield thankfully up at him, and pulled the fabric over her head, inhaling it's smell.  
  
The fire burned, and the children told stories, sang songs, and started drifting off to sleep. Cody's eyes were the first to slip shut, and an equally exhausted Matt and Davis gently carried him inside the cabin before they, too, found sleep. Izzy left next, walking sleepily towards the cabin, followed by Joe, who cradled a softly snoring Mimi in his arms.   
  
Yolei stood up, and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm going to go look at the water." She announced, and Ken also stood, murmuring something about going with her. The two soon disappeared towards the water's edge.  
  
Sora glanced beside her at Tai, who was smiling at the image of his sister fast asleep with TK underneath their blanket. As if sensing her gaze, Tai turned his attentions to her. "They look so peaceful."  
  
Sora's lips curved into a soft smile, and she subconsciously scooted closer to him. "They do." She whispered.  
  
The moonlit waters lapped gently against the shore, as Sora gently wrapped her arms around Tai's. He smiled down at her, as she rested her head against his shoulder.   
  
"You look tired." He whispered, softly touching her forehead with his. "Maybe you should go inside and get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired." Sora replied, unable to stiffle the soft yawn that followed.  
  
Tai's eyes lit up with mirth and he gently touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. "You can't lie to me, Sora."  
  
She sighed with mock exasperation. "Am I that transparent?"  
  
He smirked. "Only to me," And in a move that surprised them both, his lips brushed against hers in the breifest of first kisses. The short moments felt like forever to Sora, his lips were the faintest caress of the warm summer wind, sending chills and heat through her at the same time.   
  
He pulled his lips back, gently, leaving them hovering inches from hers. There was no embarassment on either of their faces, and when he spoke, their breath mingled together. "Sora?"  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course. You know I love you too, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tai's lips met hers once more, and Sora's hand tightened on his bicep. The gentle constant of moonlit water lapping against shore was their soundtrack, as the young lovers gently explored eachothers tastes. A romance born of breif moments dissipated, as a love story of two hearts, forever entwined with eachother took it's place.  
  
Within Tai's strong arms, Sora felt her entire world change. Everything slid into place in a way she had never imagined. They had loved eachother forever, they had known of this love forever, all it had taken was the soft summer air and moonlit water to push Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Kamiya to the step of real romance.  
  
Where Sora had once felt contentment, she now felt bliss. Where once she had known every inch of his face, she now knew every inch of his soul. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, as Sora shifted against him, her head resting on his chest. She was wrapped in him, his sweatshirt, his arms... his love.  
  
Tai watched her eyes slip shut as she slept peacefully, a serene smile on her beautiful features. Kissing her brow gently, he allowed his own sleep to overcome him.  
  
The moonlit waters were the only soundtrack, as two hearts, wrapped in their love of eachother, slept peacefully in the soft summer wind.  
  
-THE END-  
  
  
  
Well, there you go. Better than my other two fics, I think. As mentioned before, reviews would be SUPREMELY (I like that word) appreciated.  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
